<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>论安全驾驶的必要性 by bolinda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013182">论安全驾驶的必要性</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda'>bolinda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolinda/pseuds/bolinda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>写于2018年12月15<br/>补档</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>论安全驾驶的必要性</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>盖里克从来没有羡慕过谁。</p><p>他的生活简单的惊人，吃饭睡觉打龙族，还有个领工资修安妮。他以为自己这辈子不会去羡慕他没有的东西，直到看见格里诺开着泽梅尔家开发出的最新款飞空艇从皇都的上空招摇而过。</p><p>“真神气啊……”盖里克站在巨盾台上抱着安妮，张大嘴望着天空。他摸摸安妮的斧柄，对她说：“我开会不会也这么神气？好想试试……”</p><p>飞空艇是艾欧泽亚绝对的限量高定奢侈品。往返大国间的公用飞空艇，都得需要介绍信才能乘坐，加隆德钢厂的企业号更是被大家争来争去的宝贝。在伊修加德，只有四大贵族家才有私家飞空艇。</p><p>格里诺开着的那辆飞空艇，对盖里克来说，无异是骑着尼德霍格般的炫耀。</p><p>他看着泽梅尔家的飞空艇翱翔而过，远远的停在了冰天宫的飞艇坪上。本来打算去酒馆小酌的盖里克，当即改变注意，一路小跑又回到教皇厅。以他的速度全力冲刺，从门口冲到冰天宫顶层也得个把小时。</p><p>不行，跑不动了，得休息下。</p><p>盖里克靠在升降梯的外面的墙壁上大口喘息着，擦着汗想象着来不来得及趁格里诺不注意时去飞空艇上看看。这时，升降梯的门打开了，格林诺信步而出，看见靠在墙壁边休息的盖里克眉头一皱：“你在干嘛？”</p><p>“没……没干嘛！”绝不能让他知道自己是为了飞空艇跑到这的。</p><p>格里诺咧嘴一笑，黝黑的脸庞衬的牙白到反光，他今天心情极好。泽梅尔伯爵制造的最新款飞空艇献给托尔丹陛下，而他又是伊修加德少数几个会驾驶飞空艇的人，这飞空艇说白了不就是他的嘛！</p><p>他上前搂住盖里克的肩膀：“走！去喝酒！我请客！”</p><p>盖里克眼巴巴的望着身后的升降梯，身体被格里诺拖拽着走向远方。</p><p> </p><p>咣当！！！！！！！！！！！！</p><p>随着一阵地动山摇般的巨响，盖里克睁开被阳光刺痛的双眼，他头痛欲裂。发生什么事了？他躺在冷硬的地板上，想撑起身体，结果摸到个空酒瓶。他坐直身体，揉着快要炸裂的太阳穴，看着满地空酒瓶，和在旁边仰头呼呼大睡的格里诺。</p><p>地板？？</p><p>他看向四周，这好像是……飞空艇上？？</p><p>他眼睛突然瞪的像铜铃，整个人都一个激灵的清醒了。他才想起来……昨晚跟格里诺去喝酒，他一直在炫耀自己的驾驶技术如何牛掰。盖里克喝的七荤八素，说格里诺喝成这样，肯定开不了飞空艇。他们俩就抬着两箱酒，去飞空艇上继续喝。</p><p>然后？</p><p>他努力回忆着昨晚发生的事情。</p><p>好像喝高的格里诺说去兜风，然后他就什么都不知道了。</p><p>就在他坐在飞空艇上揉着脑袋，拼命回忆时，才发现眼前一堆人在围观他。为首的，是一个黑皮肤的高地女人。女人气的浑身直哆嗦，指着盖里克愤怒的大喊：“哪来的毛贼！哪来的飞空艇！你好大的胆子！敢砸我的房顶！艾欧泽亚居然有人敢在我罗薇娜的头上动土！”</p><p>肇事者盖里克无辜的看着气急败坏的罗薇娜，格里诺也被吵醒了。大少爷一向有起床气，通常他睡觉时，方圆十里的鸡都不敢吱声，何况是在耳边尖叫。</p><p>他气鼓鼓的睁开眼睛，同样的摸到一地空酒瓶。陌生的场景，围观他的陌生面孔们，让他半天没弄明白自己是醒着还是做梦。他转过头，看向自己唯一认识的盖里克，嘟囔着：“怎么回事？这是哪？他们是谁？我们干什么了？”</p><p>盖里克呆坐在原地，试图用光滑的大脑皮层将昨晚的事情和眼前发生的一切串联起来。</p><p>罗薇娜看着比她还黑的黑大个一脸不爽的表情，更加生气了。多年来在商场跌摸滚爬的经验，让她迅速平静下来，对一脸懵逼的二人说：“很显然，你们二位宿醉才醒。两位先生，刚才你们的飞空艇从天而降，砸坏了我的屋顶。很简单，你们要赔！”</p><p>赔？</p><p>这个字让盖里克蹭的跳起来，格里诺用掌心揉着生疼的眼睛：“啊？”他站起来，一夜硬地板让大少爷身体酸痛，他看着周围，算是明白了自己的处境。糟糕！把教皇陛下的飞空艇弄坏了！</p><p>格里诺的黑脸让人看不清表情，其实内心多少还是有点慌的。簇新发亮的飞空艇，到他手上一天就弄坏了。跟教皇，跟泽梅尔伯爵，跟总长，跟爹妈全都没法交差！</p><p>丧灵钟石砌的昏暗会馆里，罗薇娜坐在长桌边，身后站着一排雇佣兵。她一生阅人无数，知道眼前这两个从天而降的帅哥是绝对的刺儿头，发起飙来连自己人都打的那种。</p><p>盖里克乖巧的坐在她对面，双腿并拢，紧张的握着手。他从罗薇娜的口中，知道这里是摩杜纳，三不管的地方。而格里诺，双手大大咧咧的交叉在脑后，一脸满不在乎。刚开始还有点慌，现在也无所谓了。大少爷见多识广，看出来罗薇娜只是个商人，关心的只是赔偿金额。他泽梅尔家的大少爷差钱吗？</p><p>听了罗薇娜报出的赔偿金额，他眉毛一挑满脸挑衅：“要钱没有~”</p><p>旁边的盖里克一听脸就垮了，他还指望大少爷慷慨赔偿，把他那份也帮忙赔了。现在格里诺居然说要钱没有？？那么……盖里克赶紧小声补上一句：“要命也没有。”</p><p>罗薇娜纵横艾欧泽亚，很少有人能把她气到内伤。今天这两个伊修加德人做到了！她本来还想进军伊修加德商界，眼前这两只让她想打退堂鼓。</p><p>钱当然有，格里诺讨厌女奸商嚣张的气焰。他在伊修加德横行霸道百无禁忌，就算是在异国他乡，他就看罗薇娜敢拿他怎么样。</p><p>他的判断真没错，罗薇娜真不敢拿他们怎么样。</p><p>她能把生意做遍艾欧泽亚，靠的就是灵通的消息。飞空艇上可是挂着伊修加德的蓝色国旗，能有飞空艇的都是什么人？连乌尔达哈女王都没有私人飞空艇。更别说，俩人身上那纯白色的铠甲与闪耀着光芒的巨斧，一看就绝非凡品。她一介商人，不会蠢到去对抗国家机器。</p><p>黑大个一身公子哥的气质，眯着眼翘着二郎腿。白大个虽然看上去乖巧，那砂锅大的拳头也不是开玩笑的。</p><p>罗薇娜感觉自己后脑勺的神经都在突突跳，十二神在上，她的（血汗）工厂一直童叟无欺，明码标价，公平交易，怎么就天降两个这样的大祸害？</p><p>格里诺突然笑了，掐住身边盖里克的下巴，对罗薇娜说：“富婆，你看这家伙怎么样？让他给你打工还债，你看他一表人才，保证器大活好。”</p><p>打工还债啊……盖里克想想，也行，他一边附和着点头，一边思考着器大活好是什么意思。</p><p>雇佣兵们把气到昏厥的罗薇娜抬出房间。</p><p> </p><p>伊修加德——</p><p>起初，传来格里诺和盖里克失踪的消息，大家都是不信的。</p><p>毕竟这两只都是赌场和酒馆的常客，醉倒在皇都某个角落都不稀奇。波勒克兰发现格里诺晚上没有回家，也没回教皇厅的房间，第二天也没有来执勤。在遇到努德内的时候，问了他有没有看见格里诺，得到的是努德内同样的问题，有没有看见盖里克。</p><p>“所以，两位苍穹骑士和一艘教皇陛下的专用飞空艇一齐失踪了？”</p><p>圆桌会议上，泽菲兰平静的问出这个问题，纤长的手指轻扣桌面。</p><p>波勒克兰在汇报给总长之前，早已派人去白云崖、隼巢、占星台、云顶、巨龙首都确认过，没有卫兵监测过飞空艇路过的痕迹。</p><p>虔诚的韦尔吉纳，脑海里第一反应是，两位骑士会不会被阴险卑鄙的异端谋害了：“最近教皇厅有没有不明人士出入？”</p><p> </p><p>从冰天宫飞艇坪调查回来的奥默里克，掏出一个酒瓶，放在桌上：“我想您多虑了。这是我在飞艇坪找到的其中一个酒瓶。应该是两位苍穹骑士在喝醉的状态下，把飞空艇开向不知名的远方。”</p><p>沙里贝尔突然笑出声，发觉在如此严肃的会议上发笑不妥，他优雅的致歉：“抱歉，没忍住。我为何觉得这一点都不令人感到意外？”他话音刚落，阿代尔斐尔也没忍住趴在桌上笑起来。让勒努用拳头挡住自己翘起的嘴角，拍着笑的上气不接下气的搭档的后背。</p><p>泽菲兰也浮起一丝稍纵即逝的浅笑：“严肃点，现在当务之急，是找到盖里克卿和格里诺卿的下落。根据波勒克兰卿的汇报，飞空艇只有两个地方可去。摩杜纳和库尔扎斯东部地区。哈罗妮在上，东部地区在灵灾时已经成为一片焦土，希望他们不会掉在那边。”</p><p>“是摩杜纳方向。”努德内拿着昨晚的观星笔记：“昨夜刮的是西南风。”</p><p>“别担心~”沙里贝尔轻笑着：“他们不会有事的，我们要相信盖里克卿和格里诺卿的智慧。”</p><p>相信他俩没有的东西？剩下八个人听了沙里贝尔的话，不头疼都开始头疼了。</p><p>摩杜纳是个三不管的地方，有沉睡的幻龙始祖，有加雷马人的帝国东方堡，还有由佣兵冒险者们组成的贸易小镇丧灵钟。伊修加德的骑兵再强悍，在当地也是水土不服。</p><p>波勒克兰抱着双臂，金色独眼宛如休息时远眺的猎鹰，放空而又警觉。</p><p>他是最好的佣兵，有着一流的追踪能力。但是这次很麻烦，追踪需要有迹可循，而大少爷像只鸟一样被风给吹跑了。</p><p>开会的结论就是，找到与摩杜纳有关系的人和波勒克兰一齐前往丧灵钟打探。奥默里克还提议，要做好飞空艇故障损毁的准备，还应该携带维修工匠一齐前往。</p><p>与摩杜纳有关系的人……</p><p>波勒克兰拿着泽梅尔家主和总长的介绍信，站在巨龙首营地的办公室外，望着福尔唐的独角兽家徽，他只感觉恍若隔世。推开厚重的木门，温暖干燥的空气扑面而来，还来不及感受被炉火包围的温暖，他就听到屋里的人正在大声赞美着什么。</p><p>“啊！挚友！你的肉体一如既往的火热！我多想亲眼目睹你讨伐迦楼罗的身姿，一想到你的汗水落在雪地上的样子，我的身心就无法自持……”</p><p>波勒克兰僵在原地，突然觉得可能外面比室内要暖和吧，怎么突然冒出一身鸡皮疙瘩。他见到了传说中福尔唐家的怪人，正在激动的对着一个身材娇小的美女滔滔不绝的赞美着，美女脸红着低头看着脚尖。</p><p>他纵横风月场这么多年，还没见到这么搭讪的，不怕挨嘴巴吗？</p><p>涌入室内的冷风，打断了这对男女的绅士对话，二人不约而同的看向波勒克兰。他身上纯白色的铠甲，让奥尔什方收起笑容，恭敬的行礼：“是波勒克兰阁下吗？我已经收到家主的通知，在此恭候多时。”他的目光落在身边的美女身上，眼里是掩饰不住的得意：“请容许我为您介绍，这位是光之战士，她刚从讨伐完蛮神迦楼罗的战斗中得胜而归。她也会作为这次您要求的机械维修师，与我们一同前往丧灵钟。”</p><p>波勒克兰托着下巴打量着美女，哟，还是个生面孔龙骑士，又打蛮神，又修机器，又跑腿，身材不错，还挺万能。</p><p> </p><p>盖里克和格里诺被罗薇娜关在了会馆的储物间里，跟一群萝卜白菜关在一起。封闭黑暗的菜窖里，充满酸白菜发酵后难闻的酸味。砸了人家房顶，口袋里还没有钱，俩人难得乖巧的在菜窖里待了两小时。</p><p>直到盖里克的肚子饿的咕咕响，躺在白菜上睡觉的格里诺也烦躁的睁开眼，一天一夜水米未进，他也觉得开始吃不消。盖里克已经在他耳边，奇奇咔咔像个兔子一样，啃了两小时的胡萝卜。其实挺甜的，就是越吃越饿，还渴，要是有葡萄酒就好了。</p><p>格里诺坐起来，用关爱傻子的眼神盯着啃胡萝卜的盖里克，盖里克给他递过去一根：“吃吗？挺好吃的，可脆了。”</p><p>他接过来咬了一口，是挺脆，也挺甜……啊呸！格里诺气的把胡萝卜吐出去，他堂堂泽梅尔大少爷居然跟萝卜关在一起，想想就气不过，走过去对着锁住的门就是一脚。</p><p>于是，他们的账单上又增加了一项——赔偿菜窖粉粹的大门。</p><p>丧灵钟历来不缺恶名精英，罗薇娜会馆的收款处每周都要打走几波打劫的、仓库里总会抓到偷窃贵重物品的。但是，今天他们迎来了历史性的一刻，会馆后厨凭空出现一白一黑两个大块头，手拿寒光四射的巨斧，如同凶神恶煞的出现在厨房里，黑大个进来大吼一声：“把饭菜做好，然后都给我出去！”</p><p>此时正是饭点，会馆的天台餐厅人声鼎沸，罗薇娜也正在用餐，安慰着自己白天被那两个精灵造成成吨伤害的心灵。客人们对房顶上的飞空艇指指点点，还以为这是会所弄的新装饰，有人还说“罗薇娜真有钱，拿飞空艇装房顶”。气的她直打嗝。她只听见后厨一阵鸡飞狗跳，厨师们尖叫着惊慌逃窜，赶紧去后厨一看，差点又晕过去。</p><p>黑白煞星正在厨房里大快朵颐，白大个看见她还开心的打招呼：“富婆，等我们吃完就回菜窖去。咱能商量下，萝卜我吃完了，能不能把我们俩关在酒窖里？”</p><p>罗薇娜靠着圣灵药HQ才勉强站直身体，她那看不惯又弄不死他俩的表情，让格里诺极其开心。</p><p>毕竟跟罗薇娜也没有仇，他也得修好飞空艇带回伊修加德。他们再傻，心里也如明镜般的知晓，两名苍穹骑士和飞空艇同时失踪，伊修加德早就在举国挖地三尺找他们了。他们坚信同僚的智慧，总长一定会找到他们。</p><p>吃饱喝足的大少爷起身，展现了他身为大贵族的高雅仪态，对罗薇娜行了标准的精灵礼。那从暴徒到贵族的一秒切换，让罗薇娜揉了揉眼睛，确定没花。</p><p>格里诺摘下耳朵上的星蓝石耳坠，在罗薇娜的面前晃动着。幽暗的室内，星蓝石闪烁着银色六角星光，连格里诺黝黑的手掌都被映的蓝莹莹。她瞬间眼睛就亮了起来，这种品相的星蓝石就算是乌尔达哈的顶级首饰店也不多见。</p><p>“这个，够不够赔偿你的屋顶，抵消我们的住宿费和餐饮费？”罗薇娜眼里一闪而过的光芒逃不过格里诺的双眼。</p><p>女奸商装对耳坠没兴趣的样子，抱臂耸肩：“整个屋顶都塌了，就像拿一个小宝石糊弄我？”</p><p>“那算了。”格里诺抓起耳坠，回头招呼还在大吃大喝的同伴：“盖里克，我们回菜窖！”</p><p> </p><p>“行行行！”罗薇娜以为黑大个是个笨蛋，没想到这么难缠：“屋顶和你的住宿费可以，白大个不行，他得给我的会馆干活抵债，直到你们把飞空艇弄走。”</p><p>“成交。”</p><p> </p><p>波勒克兰一行人到达丧灵钟时，本来还想找路人打听下有没有见过飞空艇路过。结果，奥尔什方远远的指着罗薇娜会馆的房顶，问波勒克兰：“那个……装饰品很特殊啊……”</p><p>波勒克兰眼睛一眯，嗯，还挂着伊修加德的蓝色国旗，就是泽梅尔家献给教皇的那辆飞空艇。他敏感的注意到女龙骑漂亮的小脸蛋瞬间煞白，他伸出手在光的脸前面晃晃：“英雄阁下，你的脸色不太好。”</p><p>光浑身僵硬的向波勒克兰解释，这飞空艇砸的不是别人的房顶，是罗薇娜的酒馆，艾欧泽亚第一奸商，雁过拔毛的那种。她这么多年被罗薇娜坑了不知道多少钱，跑了不知道多少腿，他们惨了。</p><p>波勒克兰听闻后，脸上浮现出得意的笑容，他安抚了紧张的龙骑士：“放心好了，这个星球，没有任何一个酒馆老板能在格里诺的身上占到便宜。”</p><p>如他所言，他们到达罗薇娜会馆的天台时，看见的是在躺椅上喝着名贵红酒晒着太阳的格里诺。</p><p>格里诺戴着墨镜，双手交叉在脑后，享受着温暖阳光的照射。真是……自从第七灵灾后，伊修加德最温暖的天气也不会让人冒汗，而他成为苍穹骑士以来，再也没有机会去国外旅行，想到这他破天荒的忧伤的叹口气。</p><p>“大少爷居然在叹息？你是在思念我吗？”</p><p>听到波勒克兰的声音，格里诺以为自己是被晒迷糊了幻听，直到纯白色的铠甲出现在他的视野里，他摘下墨镜，看见熟悉的金色独眼满是戏谑，居高临下的看着他。</p><p>“波勒克兰！”他兴奋的从躺椅上跳起，情不自禁的拥抱着好友，他从没想象过自己见到波勒克兰会这么高兴，高兴到不知所措。</p><p>格里诺绞肉机般的拥抱，让波勒克兰直翻白眼，他还是热情回应了多日未见的好友。尽管他明白格里诺不会有事，但是看见他活蹦乱跳的样子，心里的石头终于落了地。他想起来似的四处张望：“盖里克呢？他没跟你在一起吗？”</p><p>格里诺把酒杯倒满，递给波勒克兰，朝餐厅那边呶呶嘴：“那呢，打工还债呢。”波勒克兰顺着格里诺的目光望过去，差点把嘴里的酒喷出来。穿着花边围裙的盖里克，正被一个黑皮肤的高地女人呼来喝去的端盘子上菜。</p><p>格里诺：“我觉得他已经彻底坏掉了。”</p><p>波勒克兰点头：“我也觉得不用带他回去，让他留在这里做女仆吧。”</p><p>这时，盖里克看向天台这边，一身纯白的波勒克兰如同天使下凡一般，浑身沐浴在圣光之下，一定是哈罗妮听从了他的祈祷，派天使波勒克兰来接他回家！他双眼里，涌现出晶莹的水光，放下盘子像小鸟一样张开双臂奔向他的天使。</p><p>就在他即将抱住波勒克兰时，被侧身躲过，盖里克猝不及防的摔了个趔趄。波勒克兰拍拍铠甲上的灰尘：“我不接受男人的拥抱。”——格里诺除外。</p><p>波勒克兰将奥尔什方和光之战士介绍给他们俩。格里诺见过奥尔什方，福尔唐家的怪人，总是热情的离谱。格里诺看很多人不顺眼，就是对银剑骑士挑不出刺儿，这怪人有种让人平静下来的力量。</p><p>倒是……他的目光落在女龙骑身上若有所思，这个女人身上带着危险的气息，让他战士本能警铃大作。看见她的时候，让他下意识的想拿起溃逃，也许是想防卫，也许是控制不住<br/>与她一战决胜负的欲望。</p><p>光之战士从龙骑士秒切到工匠状态，放下武器就爬到飞空艇上里里外外检查维修。</p><p>波勒克兰和格里诺并排躺在天台的躺椅上喝酒晒太阳，盖里克则被光叫去帮忙扛木料。</p><p>难得晒太阳，感觉真好呢。</p><p>波勒克兰懒洋洋的睁开眼睛，发现格里诺正若有所思的看着正在飞空艇外侧检查的光之战士。</p><p>“她到底是谁？”</p><p>波勒克兰直到抵达丧灵钟时，才从福尔唐家爱聊天的骑士口中知道，这个小个子姑娘，正是传说中的另一位苍天之龙骑。伊修加德千年正教历史上，第一次同时出现两位苍天之龙骑。历代苍天之龙骑都因为龙眼的力量性格怪异，所以他也一开始也没想过这个好相处的姑娘会是苍天之龙骑。</p><p>听了他的话，格里诺紫色眼睛燃起狂热的战意：“真的吗！我要给她打一场！”</p><p>波勒克兰起身按住拿武器的格里诺：“绝对不行，至少现在不行。如果你打伤她，谁来修飞空艇。你想自己背着飞空艇回伊修加德吗？”</p><p>想到教皇，泽梅尔伯爵，总长那张盛怒的脸……格里诺放下斧子，乖乖的躺回原处。</p><p> </p><p>光把刨好的木头，钉在最后一个露点上，他们只要回伊修加德刷好油漆，这座飞空艇就又和新的一模一样了。</p><p>“别动，闭上眼睛。”</p><p>听到奥尔什方的声音，光乖乖的闭上眼睛，只感觉他轻轻触碰着她的眼帘与睫毛。她睁开眼睛，看着奥尔什方把指尖上的木屑吹飞：“这个进眼睛里就麻烦了，你再闭上眼睛，我看看还有没有残留的木屑。”</p><p>光抬起头，闭上双眼，奥尔什方双手捧着她的脸，带有薄茧的拇指摩挲着她的面颊。她放松的靠在飞空艇的甲板上，感受着他温柔的触摸，灼热的气息在向她靠近。</p><p>这时，飞空艇外响起盖里克的大嗓门：“我把螺旋桨装好了！你看看好不好使！”</p><p> </p><p>女龙骑和银剑骑士从飞空艇上探出头，对下面的躺着晒太阳的两位苍穹骑士大声招呼：“喂！修好了！可以起飞了！”</p><p>晒的迷糊的格里诺和波勒克兰，瞬间精神百倍的从躺椅上跳起：“走！我们回家！”</p><p> </p><p>沙里贝尔独自走在冰天宫的御道中，飞龙革软靴踩在冰冷的地砖上，在空旷的御道中荡起阵阵回音。真是太安静了呢，自从那两个大嗓门白痴失踪，冰天宫连空气都变得寂寥起来。他上午听到卫兵的报告，波勒克兰阁下发来通知，黄昏时会带两名苍穹骑士和飞空艇回归伊修加德。</p><p>云海投射下的夕阳，晃的沙里贝尔睁不开眼睛，就在他分神之际，差点在拐角处撞上人。</p><p>奥默里克及时停下步伐，才发现碰到的是沙里贝尔：“你也去飞艇坪吗？”</p><p>既然顺路，他们保持着距离，一起走进升降梯。沙里贝尔脸上是一贯轻慢嘲讽的浅笑：“真看不出来，奥默里克卿居然会去迎接那两个笨蛋。”</p><p>奥默里克没有戳破沙里贝尔：“努德内早就去了，他虽然不说，这几天也很挂念他的搭档。”</p><p>呵，两位魔法师走出升降梯，发现他们是最晚到的，其他苍穹骑士早就齐集在云海之边。</p><p>阿代尔斐尔踮着脚尖朝着天上挥动双臂：“欢迎回来！”</p><p>飞空艇逆着夕阳迎风而来，在飞艇坪稳稳靠住。盖里克从上面一跃而下，格里诺确定飞空艇停稳后才和波勒克兰一起下来。吃一堑长一智，以后一定要安全驾驶。这两个麻烦精哈哈大笑，在同伴的簇拥下，添油加醋的吹嘘这几天在摩杜纳的冒险经历。泽菲兰隔着伙伴们看向盖里克，居然胖了？</p><p>努德内问总长：“是不是我的错觉？格里诺卿……好像变黑了？”</p><p>韦尔吉纳先前知道盖里克和格里诺因为喝醉酒开丢了飞空艇，被气的不行。他本想在这两个搞事精回来后把他们关禁闭。只是……看到在夕阳下，这群年轻人朝气蓬勃的笑脸，那恣意张扬的青春，让副长想起他年轻时并肩作战的伙伴们，想起他尊敬的前总长万德罗。他的挚友啊，现在又身在何方呢？</p><p>算了……副长难得在原则面前让步，让他们偶尔胡闹一下吧。</p><p>这时泽菲兰拍着手掌，打断了他们的欢声笑语：“大家晚点再聊。现在教皇大人要召见我们全员，集合。”</p><p>十二人列成两队，跟在总长与副长的身后。</p><p>他们走向冰天宫，即将接受骑神的祝福，接受更强大的力量，接受不可知的未来。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>